Hunkahunka (323)
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause anyone he pecks to fall in artificial love with the first person they see. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is in a heart-shaped birdhouse with the local online/delivery dating services. Bio Experiment 323 was the 323rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his love-making ability to bring entire civilizations to a love-struck standstill. When he pecks someone, and the person sees someone, his/her eyes start flashing hearts and imagines himself/herself standing under trees shaped in love holding the person's hands. And right then the person says, "I think I love him/her," if the person is distant, or "I think I love you," if the person is right in front of them. 323 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 323 was activated by a tidal wave. After a conflict with Gantu on the beach, Lilo and Stitch captured 323, named him Hunkahunka, and used his love-inducing power to make Keoni fall for Lilo. However, Hunkahunka was able to escape and cause fake love across the island, his victims including David to make him fall in love with some other woman, Gantu to make him fall in love with Pleakley and later Stitch, and Nani to make her fall in love with Gantu. After a long chase, Gantu was eventually able to capture Hunkahunka, which Lilo permitted him to do because she decided that people should want other people to love them for who they are, not because some alien bird pecked them. Hunkahunka was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, where he caused Hämsterviel to fall for Gantu. Despite this, Hämsterviel still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis. Hunkahunka reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hunkahunka, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hunkahunka participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as he was seen with the other experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Hunkhunka made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him. However, Hunkahunka caused Angel to become obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson. Personality 323 likes to play around and loves using his experiment function just for fun. He gets frustrated rather easily, usually when his pecks don't work. Biology Appearance Hunkahunka is a small pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment with a large head, black eyes, dark pink and maroon feathers on his body, a long lavender beak, light pink belly and purple-tipped wings and tail. He stands 3 inches tall and is light, weighs under 5 lbs. Special Abilities Hunkahunka causes artificial love by pecking a target that causes them to immediately fall in love with the next person they see. A victim of Hunkahunka is affected by the propostic injection in coordination, with behanidine stimulus, as stated by Jumba (in "Hunkahunka"). This is to say, Hunkahunka injects a drug that effects certain nerves, causing an artificial "love" with the first person they see. Weaknesses The effects of Hunkahunka's peck can be reversed by being sprayed with water in the face. His pecks also kick in when the victim sees somebody, so if the whole place is dark, the pecks will not have effect immediately. Trivia *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis song "Burnin' Love". Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love". *In his first appearance, he had dark purple feathers. However, in the opening song, the episode "Snafu", and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. *Hunkahunka's pod color is white. *Hunkahunka is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 323 Primary function: Makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see". Gallery 323 hunkahunka by bricerific43-d5a27oi.jpg 323_Hunkahunka__by_experiments.jpg Hunkahunka_flaps_his_wings_by_experiments.jpg f8184131b3b1b7db772891f6b676aee4-d385ohe.png 4567547.jpg 12344555.jpg|Pecks David 2332333222.jpg 33684804.jpg 0000448484.jpg 122444333.jpg 946744945.jpg|Pecks Gantu 1438348634.jpg 54323423.jpg 775454343.jpg|Hunkahunka captured by Stitch 85858588888.jpg 4533232.jpg|Pecks Keoni 663634343.jpg 545544333221.jpg 0343434342.jpg 7878754455.jpg 2347474344.jpg 623232323.jpg 969459459.jpg 40875656555.jpg 12323532532.jpg 836383488.jpg 332332311.jpg 156854545.jpg 477888787878.jpg 21192399139.jpg 6848445.jpg 111124359.jpg 257111113333.jpg 291198686869.jpg 4423312111111.jpg 033342.jpg 7394111235.jpg 5523333233.jpg|Pecks Nani 555555232323.jpg 51214444.jpg 5442100539.jpg 5888222222.jpg 248866666.jpg 3333333335555.jpg 350056056664.jpg|Pecks the Ice-Cream Man 495545534.jpg 6660660601111.jpg 0536868348.jpg 8966494949.jpg|Hunkahunka captured by Gantu 91141414144.jpg 82323211111.jpg|Pecks Hamsterviel Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h56m55s193.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h46m22s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h35m29s109.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h16m39s241.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h00m18s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 212343424.jpg 323anime.png screenCapture 14.02.13 10-23-13.jpg|Hunkahunka in Stitch! anime screenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-19.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-24-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-25-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-26-24.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-39-32.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-09.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-42-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-43-13.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 12-19-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-46-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 10-48-40.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 11-03-18.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-29.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-49-58.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-52-21.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-51-01.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-00.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-54-33.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-55-14.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-56-04.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-57-07.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 10-59-41.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 11-00-08.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 11-01-14.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-38-39.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-00.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-39-53.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-40-23.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-16.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-46-32.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-11.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-47-42.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-48-22.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-49-20.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-07.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-52-34.jpg screenCapture 12.02.13 12-50-49.jpg panes57.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured Experiments